Language: Serbian
='Language: Serbian'= codepage (win1250) // CHDK language file - Serbian (codepage Win1250) // Format of language line: // "" // - should be positive number // - any text enclosed into quotes // Srpski prevod Zoran Mirković 1 "GLAVNI MENI" // 2 "RAW parameteri ->" // 3 "OSD parameteri ->" // 4 "Histogram parameteri ->" // 5 "Zebra parameteri ->" // 6 "Skripte parametari ->" // 7 "Vizualna podešavanja ->" // 8 "Razno (Miscellaneous) ->" // 9 "Debug parameteri ->" 2 "RAW parameteri" 3 "OSD parameteri" 4 "Histogram parameteri" 5 "Zebra parameteri" 6 "Skripte parameteri" 7 "Vizualna podešavanja" 8 "Razno (Miscellaneous)" 9 "Debug parameteri" 10 "Reset opcija na Default..." 11 "Sačuvaj izabrano..." // 12 "<- Nazad" 12 "Nazad" 13 "RAW" 14 "Sačuvaj RAW" 16 "Samo prvi RAW u seriji" 17 "RAW fajl u Dir sa JPEG" 18 "RAW fajl prefix" 19 "RAW fajl ekstenzija" 20 "OSD" 21 "Vidi OSD?" 22 "Vidi stanje displeja?" 23 "Vidi razne vrednosti?" 24 "Zoom vrednosti" 25 "Vidi DOF kalkulator?" 26 "Vidi Sat?" 27 "OSD editor položaja" // 28 "Baterija ->" 28 "Baterija" 29 "Histogram" 30 "Vidi histogram?" 31 "Histogram raspored" 32 "Histogram prikaz" 33 "Histogram Pre/Pod EXP" 34 "Ignoriši granične pikove" 35 "Auto uvećanje" 36 "Zebra" 37 "Crtaj Zebru" 38 "Zebra Mod" 39 "Podeksponirano šum" 40 "Preeksponirano šum" 41 "Povrati originalan ekran" 42 "Povrati OSD" 43 "Crtaj preko Zebre" 44 "Skripte" 45 "Učitaj skriptu iz fajla..." 46 "Skripta kašnjenje okidača(.1s)" 47 "Trenutna skripta" 48 "Skripta parameteri" 49 "Vizuelna podešavanja" 50 "Jezik..." 51 "OSD Codepage" 52 "Meni RBF fontova..." 53 "Boje" 54 "OSD tekst" 55 "OSD background" 56 "Histogram" 57 "Histogram background" 58 "Histogram okvir" 59 "Histogram EXP markeri" 60 "Zebra podeksponirano šum" 61 "Zebra preeksponirano šum" 62 "Baterija ikona" 63 "Meni tekst" 64 "Meni background" 65 "Text Reader tekst" 66 "Text Reader background" 67 "Razno (Miscellaneous)" 68 "File Browser" 69 "Kalendar" // 70 "Text File Reader ->" // 71 "Igrice ->" 70 "Text File Reader" 71 "Igrice" 72 "Blic" 73 "Vidi Splash Screen pri startu?" 74 "Koristi Zoom dugmad za MF" 75 "Dugme za mod" 76 "Prikaži paletu boja" 77 "Vidi Build Info?" 78 "Vidi Memory Info?" 79 "Debug" // 80 "Vidi Razne osobine(PropCases)?" 80 "Debug data display" 81 "Razne osobine stranica" 82 "Vidi Razne vrednosti?" 83 "Memory Browser" // 84 "Dump RAM on ALT +/- Press" 84 "ALT +/- debug action" 85 "Napravi karticu butabilnom..." 86 "Podešavanje prikaza baterije" 87 "Baterija MAX napon(mV)" 88 "Baterija MIN napon(mV)" 89 "Vel.koraka(ON=25,OFF=1mV)" 90 "Vidi Bateriju procentualno?" 91 "Vidi napon Baterije?" 92 "Vidi ikonu Baterije?" 93 "Text File Reader" 94 "Otvori novi fajl..." 95 "Otvori zadnje otvoren fajl" 96 "Izaberi RBF font" 97 "Codepage" 98 "Prelom teksta po rečima" 99 "Omogući Autoscroll" 100 "Autoscroll kašnjenje(sec)" 101 "Igrice" 102 "Reversi" 103 "Sokoban" 104 "*** Reset Opcije ***" 105 "Da li ste SIGURNI\nopcije na default?" 106 "*** Build Info ***" 107 "CHDK Ver: %s %s\nDatum: %s\nVreme: %s\nKamera: %s\nFW Verz: %s\nCompiler: %s" 108 "*** Memory Info ***" 109 "Free Memory: %d bytes\nCHDK size: %d bytes\nloaded at: 0x%X" 110 "*** Informacija ***" 111 "Molim prebaci kameru\nu PLAY mod\ni probaj ponovo. :)" // file browser titles 112 "File Browser" 113 "Izaberi skriptu fajl" 114 "Izaberi tekst fajl" 115 "Izaberi RBF-font fajl" 116 "Izaberi jezički fajl" // za Kalendar 117 "Januar" 118 "Februar" 119 "Mart" 120 "April" 121 "Maj" 122 "Jun" 123 "Jul" 124 "Avgust" 125 "Septembar" 126 "Oktobar" 127 "Novembar" 128 "Decembar" 129 "Pon" 130 "Uto" 131 "Sre" 132 "Čet" 133 "Pet" 134 "Sub" 135 "Ned" 136 "Danas:" // messagebox buttons 137 "Ok" 138 "Da" 139 "Ne" 140 "Prekini" // OSD editor položaja 141 "Histogram" 142 "DOF kalkulator" 143 "Stanje displeja" 144 "Razne vrednosti" 145 "Bat. ikona" 146 "Bat. text" 147 "Sat" // palette 148 "Pritisni SET za izabranu boju" 149 " Pritisni MENU za izlaz " 150 "Boja" 151 "Koristi %s da izabereš boju" // reversi 152 "*** Rezultat igre ***" 153 "Pobedili ste! :)" 154 "Izgubili ste! :(" 155 "Igraj! :/" 156 "*** Pogrešan korak ***" 157 "Ne možete staviti na to polje!" 158 "Ovo mesto nije prazno!" 159 "Potez: Vi " 160 "Potez: Kompjuter" 161 " GAME OVER " 162 " Beli Crni " 163 "*** About ***" // sokoban 164 " Nivo" 165 " Poteza" 166 "*** Kraj ***" 167 "DA!\n Uspeli ste! " // console 168 "*** START ***" 169 "*** PREKID ***" 170 "*** ZAVRŠENO ***" // file browser 171 "*** Obriši Directory ***" 172 "Da li ste SIGURNI da brišete\nsve fajlove\nizabranog direktorijuma?" 173 "*** Obriši Fajl ***" 174 "Da li ste SIGURNI da brišete\nizabrani fajl?" // benchmark 175 "Benchmark" 176 "Računam..." 177 "Kamera Benchmark pritisni SET za početak" 178 "Screen" 179 "Piši :" 180 "Čitaj :" 181 "Memorija" 182 "Flash-Card" 183 "Piši (RAW) :" 184 "Čitaj (Mem) :" 185 "Piši (64k) :" 186 "Čitaj (64k) :" 187 "Onemogući gašenje LCD" 188 "Cut" 189 "Copy" 190 "Paste" 191 "Delete" 192 "Izaberi Inverse" 193 "*** Cut files ***" 194 "Da li ste SIGURNI to cut\n%d izabrane fajlove\nfrom %s/?" 195 "*** Copy files ***" 196 "Da li ste SIGURNI to copy\n%d izabrane fajlove\nfrom %s/?" 197 "*** Delete files ***" 198 "Da li ste SIGURNI da brišete\n%d izabrane fajlove?" 199 "Molim sačekajte..." 200 "Vidi Grid linije?" 201 "Učitaj Grid iz fajla..." 202 "Grid linije" //203 "Grid ->" 203 "Grid" 204 "Izaberi Grid fajl" 205 "Sada koristim Grid" 206 "Dark Frame brisanje" 207 "Premosti Grid boje" 208 "Boje linija" 209 "Boja ispune" 210 "DOF kalkulator" //211 "DOF kalkulator ->" 211 "DOF kalkulator" 212 "Canon Subj.Dist.as Near Limit" 213 "Use EXIF Subj. Dist. (PC65)" 214 "Vidi Subj.Dist.in Misc.?" 215 "Vidi Near Limit in Misc.?" 216 "Vidi Far Limit in Misc.?" 217 "Vidi Hyperfocal Dist. in Misc." 218 "Vidi DOF(dubinska oštrina)Misc.?" 219 "Razno (Miscellaneous)" //220 "Razno (Miscellaneous) ->" 220 "Razno (Miscellaneous)" 221 "Vidi in Review Modu?" 222 "Vidi Zoom?" 223 "Vidi 'Real' otvor blende?" 224 "Vidi 'Real' ISO?" 225 "Vidi 'Market' ISO?" 226 "Vidi ISO samo u AutoISO Modu?" 227 "Vidi podeš.ekspozic.Ev(Tv+Av)?" 228 "Vidi izmeren Ev (Bv+Sv)?" 229 "Vidi podeš.Bv(Bright.Value)?" 230 "Vidi izmerenu Bv?" 231 "Vidi preexp.vredn.(Ne Blic!)?" 232 "Vidi osvetljenost scene?" 233 "Video Parameteri" //234 "Video Parameteri ->" 234 "Video Parameteri" 235 "Video Mod" 236 "Video Bitrate" 237 "Video Kvalitet" 238 "Extra Foto Operacije" //239 "Extra Foto Operacije ->" 239 "Extra Foto Operacije" 240 "Premosti ekspoziciju" 241 "Premoštena expozicija?" 242 "Premosti otvor blende" 243 "Premosti ISO broj" 244 "Vrednost(ISO broj * _ )" 245 "Premosti Subj.Dist.vrednost" 246 "Veličina (mm)" 247 "Bracketing u Continuous Modu" //248 "Bracketing u Continuous Modu ->" 248 "Bracketing u Continuous Modu" 249 "TV Bracketing vrednost" 250 "AV Bracketing vrednost" 251 "ISO Bracketing vrednost" 252 "Veličina" 253 "Subj.Dist.Bracket vred.(MF)" 254 "Veličina (mm)" 255 "Bracketing Type" 256 "Autostart" 257 "Omogući daljinski" 258 "Ekspozicija kontrola(Bez blica)" //259 "Ekspozicija kontrola(Bez blica) ->" 259 "Ekspozicija kontrola(Bez blica)" 260 "Preračunaj ekspoziciju" 261 "TV proračun ekspozicije naredba" 262 "AV proračun ekspozicije naredba" 263 "ISO proračun ekspozicije naredba" 264 "Pri STARTU resetuj premošteno?" 265 "Vidi Canon Overexp.Value?" 266 "RAW razvijanje" 267 "Prebaci kameru\nu mod snimanja i slikaj\n jednom" 268 "Izaberi RAW fajl" 269 "RAW zbir" 270 "RAW prosek" 271 "Nedovoljno prostora na kartici:\n%dM potrebno, %dM postoji." 272 "Vidi OSD in Review Modu?" //273 "Vidi Parameter Data?" 273 "Task List start" 274 "Udaljenost od objektiva" 275 "Obriši Bracket. pri Startu" 276 "Napravi karticu sa dve particije" 277 "Swap partitions" 278 "Ovim UNIŠTAVATE SVE INFORMACIJE\nna kartici. Nastaviti?" 279 "Ova kartica ima jednu particiju." 280 "Greška" 281 "Upozorenje" 282 "Informacija" 283 "RGB Zebra(samo preeksponirano)" 284 "ND filter state" 285 "Vidi Histo Ev Grid?" 286 "OSD Upozorenje" 287 "OSD Upozorenje Background" 288 "Boja ikone-preostala memorija" 289 "Vidi preostala memorija ikonu?" 290 "Preostala memorija" 291 "Vidi memoriju procentualno?" 292 "Vidi preostalu memoriju u MB?" 293 "Memorija preostala text" 294 "Vidi RAW preostale slike?" 295 "Preostali RAW" 296 "Vidi RAW stanje?" 297 "Vidi vrednosti u videu?" 298 "Ekspozicija enum tip" 299 "Moguć korisnički MENI" 300 "Korisnički MENI" 301 " " 302 "Adapter Lens Scale,100=1x" 303 "Vidi Space Bar?(memorije)" 304 "Veličina na ekranu" 305 "Širina / Visina" 306 "Procenat threshold" 307 "MB Threshold" 308 "Upozorenje prikaži u" 309 "Upozorenje threshold" 310 "Moguć Optički Zoom" //311 "Sat ->" 311 "Sat" 312 "Sat podešavanje" 313 "Sat format" 314 "Preostali prostor Boja Background" 315 "12h sat prikaz" 316 "Okidač "do pola" prikazuje" 317 "RAW podešavanja" //318 "RAW ->" 318 "RAW" 319 "Preostala memorija podešavanja" //320 "Preostala memorija ->" 320 "Preostala memorija" 321 "Custom Auto ISO" //322 "Custom Auto ISO ->" 322 "Custom Auto ISO" 323 "Moguć Custom Auto ISO" 324 "Minimalna brzina okidača" 325 "User Factor (1/FL/factor)" 326 "IS Factor (Tv*factor)" 327 "Max ISO HI (x10)" 328 "Max ISO AUTO (x10)" 329 "Min ISO (x10)" 330 "Meni-Boja naslova tekst" 331 "Meni-Boja naslova background" 332 "Cursor boja tekst" 333 "Cursor boja background" 334 "Centralni Meni" 335 "Mute za vreme zumiranja" 336 "Bad pixel uklanjanje" 337 "Off" 338 "Prosek" 339 "RAWconv" 340 "Premosti(override)vrednosti" 341 "Premosti background" 342 "Onemogući premošćavanje" 343 "Uključi AutoIso & Bracketing?" 344 "Sakrij OSD?" 345 "Onemogući @ Video Rec?" 346 "Vidi preost. video vreme?" 347 "Rata osveženja (~sec)" 348 "Preostalo video vreme" 349 "Pri STARTU reset video paramet.?" 350 "Moguć Fast Ev switch?" 351 "Korak (1 EV)?" 352 "EV korekcija" 353 "Da li ste SIGURNI da brišete\nRAW fajlove bez odgovarajućih JPG\nu DCIM folderu?" 354 "Da li ste SIGURNI da brišete\nRAW fajlove bez odgovarajućih JPG\nu DCIM folderu?" 355 "Da li ste SIGURNI da brišete\nRAW fajlove bez odgovarajućih JPG\nu DCIM folderu?\n(Excluding marked)" 356 "Purge(čišćenje) RAW osobina\nne primenjuj na ovaj deo" 357 "*** Purge(očisti) RAW fajlove ***" 358 "Purge(očisi) RAW" 359 "Korisnički meni kao Root" 360 "Simbol font" 361 "Izaberi Simbol fajl" 362 "Mogući Simboli" 363 "Simbol boja tekst" 364 "Simbol boja background" 365 "Custom curves (krive)" //"366 "Custom curves (krive) ->" 366 "Custom curves( krive)" 367 "Učitaj profil krive..." 368 "Omogući krive" 369 "Izaberi fajl krive" 370 "Obris (Edge Overlay)" 371 "Obris (Edge Overlay)" 372 "Moguć Obris (Edge Overlay)" 373 "Obris threshold" 374 "Obris boja" 375 "Remote parametri" 376 "Remote parametri" 377 "Omogući Remote" 378 "Omogući Synch" 379 "Omogući Synch Delay" 380 "Synch Delay 0.1ms" 381 "Synch Delay 0.1s" 382 "AF key" 383 "Učitaj osnov.vredn.param." 384 "Parameteri podešavanje" 385 "Onemogući Raw @ Sports" 386 "Onemogući Raw @ Burst" 387 "Onemogući Raw @ EV Bracketing" 388 "Onemogući Raw @ Timer" 389 "Izuzeci" 390 "RAW meni Izuzeci" 391 "Upozori pri izuzetku?" 392 "Auto select 1st entry @ menu" 393 "Time-out (0.1s)" 394 "synchable remote" 395 "Fast Video Control?" 396 "Temperatura" 397 "Vidi temperaturu?" 398 "Video kontrola kvaliteta?" 399 "Omogući Remote Zoom" 400 "Zoom Time-out 0.1s" 401 "Startup zvuk" 402 "RAW oduzmi prefix" 403 "RAW oduzmi extenziju" 404 "Oduzet input tamnog" 405 "Oduzet output tamnog" 406 "od" 407 "...%d više fajlova" 408 "Oduzimanje" 409 "Oduzmi od označenog" 410 "Sačuvaj parametre" 411 "Video Ev displej" 412 "Zoom-premosti vrednosti" 413 "Zoom premosti" 414 "Obriši na startu" 415 "dodaj raw suffix" 416 "Temperatura u Ferenhajtima" 417 "Učitaj Obris (Edge Overlay)" 418 "Sačuvaj Obris" 419 "Omogući u Play" 420 "Oslobodi internu memoriju" 421 "Load+Set Zoom" 422 "Lock Obris (Edge Overlay)" 423 "Rear curtain flash sync" 424 "DNG format" 425 "RAW buffer cached" 426 "Cannot load CHDK/badpixel.bin\nPlease run \nCHDK/SCRIPTS/TEST/badpixel.lua" 427 "Vidi raw saving time" 428 "Connect 4" 429 "Izazivač:" 430 "Čovek" 431 "Igrač 1 je pobedio" 432 "Igrač 2 je pobedio" 433 "Pobedio sam te!" 434 "Nerešeno" 435 "Onemogući Raw @ EdgerOverlay" 436 "Onemogući Raw @ Auto Mode" 437 "SAMO u videu" 438 "Jačina BLIC" 439 "'DNG' fajl extenzija" 440 "DNG vidno sa USB" 441 "Mastermind" 442 "moguće boje" 443 "na pravom mestu" 444 "boja u odgovoru" 445 "TAČNO :-)" 446 "GAME OVER" 447 "<--> Izaberi kolonu" 448 "UPDOWN Izaberi boju" 449 "SET sledeći red" 450 "BEZ DUPLIH BOJA" 451 "reset files" 452 "Restartuj kameru..." 453 "Prinudno manual BLIC" Serbian language (Win 1250) Category:Users